


Union

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Prompts [1]
Category: Twin Atlantic
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1984. Ross is frustrated, and that's not only because of the pit closures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Union

Ross sees Craig for the first time at his introduction in the local union's board. He's sitting between Rory McKenzie and Eleanor Munro. McKenzie says that his name is Craig Kneale and that he works in the pit now since his father's pit closed and Toby Murray died and that he's very good with numbers.  
He's not very pretty. None of the miners are very pretty to see. Ross isn't either. The closest thing to beautiful he has seen is the daughter of Séan McBride, she is called Penny and she has very long very braided very red hair and a face like the Virgin Mary in the icons at Ross's mother's house and eyes like an angel.  
Ross is 19 and he should probably get married. He doesn't know. He might ask Penny. She's got no one yet either - yet.  
This Craig guy has this long crooked nose and those awkwardly wide shoulders and this weird jaw and his hair is thin and all over the place and his mouth is too big for his face. And he's so thin and dangly he looks like he might break. There's something about him that's disturbing Ross deep inside. It's just bugging him. There's something wrong with that guy. 

Ross daydreams in his bed before going to sleep and he imagines Penny McBride's hands all over his face, all over his beard, all over his hair. She's above him and she's very naked and her very red hair is down and it's a storm in his skies, swallowing him, dragging him away into the fantasies of sleep.  
He dreams of Penny and her soft breasts and her sweet tongue and her warm cunt.  
He wishes it was all true, and maybe he'll make a move at the wedding.

The wedding. Sam McTrusty is marrying Fiona Russell. Sam has been Ross's best friend since as far as anyone can remember. Ross doesn't tell him how he dreams about Penny, but it's fine. Sam knows all the rest.  
That's where he sees Craig Kneale for the second time, because he's standing at Sam's side in a badly-fitted suit in Fiona's back garden that's a bit bigger than Sam's and Craig is standing at Fiona's side because he's her cousin and they are very close.  
Ross is so unsettled by Craig's mere existence it almost makes him angry. He doesn't want to start a fight at Sam's wedding though so he doesn't do anything about it. Plus he has no reason to dislike Craig. The man smiles at everything. It seems that he never not smiles, maybe that's what making Ross angry, and Sam's kissing Fiona and everyone's clapping, it's very beautiful yes. Craig smiles even wider and it bugs Ross.

There's Penny in the crowd in a corny white dress and she's caught the bouquet and she signs over to Ross excitedly. Is this it? 

"Ross, oh Ross look! I'll be married in the year!" She giggles. 

"Oh... By the way, Penny."

She giggles again.

"Would you like to go on a date? I'm just asking. You know."

She giggles louder.

"Aye, aye of course Ross!"

Ross should feel happier, accomplished, especially when Penny takes his hand and Séan McBride casts a benevolent eye on them, but there's Craig on his mind, this guy from the union, and with the cheap champagne it's all mixing up, Penny's warm mouth in the dark corner and her hair tickling his forehead and his brain thinks things it shouldn't, but also Craig's impossible smile and his weird angular body and well fuck here he is in the men's toilets and Craig is there and Ross realises that he'll be married too in the year and that Sam will stand next to him and that he will have three kids with Penny and that he'll work in the pit till it closes or he dies and he can't breathe very well.

"Hey... Ross is it? Are you okay?"

Ross shakes his head no. He's had a beer or two too many and it's not the time. 

"Can I help?"

Craig's fuck-off strange weird not pretty face distorts monstrous in the toilets of the pub, his nose is twice as long and his smile twice as big but Ross lurches forwards and aye he can help and he kisses Craig right on his too big smiley mouth, he kisses it hard. He kisses it harder than he would ever kiss Penny or Sam Fiona or anyone a pretty girl. He puts his tongue in Craig's mouth and it's burning in there and Craig lets Ross do, they collapse against the sink, Ross's hands run onto Craig's strange wide shoulders and he fucking loves it and touch me touch me touch me and Craig touches him it's like his dreams. 

Then it's messy and Ross is pressing Craig against the cubicle and he's getting undressed by weird manly bony hands and it's like Craig knows what to do.  
Ross has no idea what's coming but he wants it. He wants it all he wants Craig naked above him and he wants his rough beer mouth and his strange moving and there's a mouth against his cock and Craig's weird ugly nose is in his pubic hair and he's loving it. He wants to marry Craig and have three children with Craig and die of hunger on a Union picket with Craig and he'll be happy ever after and he remembers how Craig said that they were going to shaft Thatcher at the end of the union board meeting well Ross wants to shaft Craig yes.  
Everything is Craig all of a sudden and it's not even distressing anymore. Then Ross cums down Craig's throat and then there's a cock in his mouth a weird cock and it's so strange he never thought he'd ever have that in his mouth but he's fine with it when Craig fills his mouth with very salty cum and Ross feels it in his stomach a little weigh calling.  
He stumbles out and Craig ruffles his hair and pushes him a bit.  
There's this fucking smile and pink cheeks and glistening fucking eyes and aquiline nose and shiny thin hair and his graceful little body and it leaves a weird taste in Ross's mouth that never goes away since then. Craig looks much prettier than anybody else in the room. And it's weird. And it's strange. And it's bugging Ross.


End file.
